masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:J Shepard
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Urdnot Wrex page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 02:55, January 21, 2010 Quotes Please stop adding them to all the Dossier sections. Each character has a quote already at the top of the page.--Xaero Dumort 03:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :No worries! We all hafta start somewhere. also you sign your posts with four ~ in a row, there is also a button that looks like a signature, use that so people always know who is "talking". You'll do fine here. Welcome to the wiki.--Xaero Dumort 03:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Tech member death Saw your post on Tullis' talk page and figured I'd give my two cents here, since it is kind of a spoiler and Tullis has been trying to avoid those. Have you tried using Legion as your tech for the suicide mission? I picked Legion on my first playthrough and it went pretty smoothly. I did lose one person, but it wasn't my tech. SpartHawg948 04:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did and he died too. :( :Yes, please don't post spoilers on my page. By sheer luck I had actually finished the game this weekend, but it is rather discourteous to post spoilers on user's talk pages, especially when I have a note on my front page asking people not to. --Tullis 15:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Tullis, I hope you can forgive me, I just really wanted to get through the story with everyone coming out of it alive, but I still shouldn't have asked in this manner. Please accept my apology.J Shepard 13:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) hi dos anyone know anything that is true about the dlc the hammerhead and when might get it please someone inform me if you can Spelling Please note that both types of spelling, i.e. US and UK spellings are accepted on this site and switching one for the other in general format is not allowed. "Criticised" is the UK version of "criticized", and because they are the exact same thing, both are acceptable on this site. Please do note this in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Again please note the site's spelling policy as you just did it again. There is no reason to change perfectly accpetable spellings for other ones. Please make sure to check before making these edits. Lancer1289 13:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I did and I couldn't find a version of that word spelled that way, so I thought it was wrong. I am sorry, I don't mean to offend anybody and I don't want to make anybody think I'm telling them their wrong or stupid. Please accept my apologizes, I meant no disrespect.--J Shepard 14:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Avoiding Liara Romance I've been wondering this for a while and now I just have to know, does anyone know the best way to avoid initiating a romance with Liara?--J Shepard 15:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Don't talk to her? --N7 15:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :But when she's first on board, and you have no choice but to talk to her, does that not count towards ramping up the romance?--J Shepard 15:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, Its only if you talk to her between missions and what you say etc. --N7 16:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :But if you choose renegade options during the process, does that help to negate the romance?--J Shepard 16:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :: She will mention that she beileves that you are showing romantic interest in her after two or three full conversations with her. Don't treat this as the point of no return and load save, just say that you have no interest (IIRC, anything but the top-right option) and then she will ask about you and Ashley, again, do the same if you wish. If you haven't already overheard the conversation between Ashley and her sister, instead of her sister talking about you, she talks about Kaidan instead. Hope this helped. GroverA125 16:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::In a way, but I'm, at the moment, playing a femshep.XP And I just finished Noveria, and Liara is say about her mother, AND after that she talks like i HAVE been romancing her, even though I told her before I'm NOT interested(I'm not romancing Kaidan though, I'm trying to finish this Shepard so that way I'll have a male shep. with no romance and a female shep. with no romance). And it seems harder to tell her your not romancing her when your female for some reason(though it's probably just me X().--J Shepard 16:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Have you reached the Ilos mission yet to see if it counts it as an actual LI? If not, it might be one of the seemingly insignificant parts that the developers missed when making the game. When I finished it third-time, Ashley would talk as though we were in a relationship, including using the nickname "skipper", which only shows up if you romace her, I think.GroverA125 16:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Does bringing Liara along on the Noveria mission boost the romance any(since her mothers there and you can defend her and all that)?--J Shepard 23:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC)